The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of prestressed steel support structure having bearing supports or support means and to a method of erecting the same.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved construction of support structure of the previously mentioned type and a method of erecting the same, the stability of which, notwithstanding its easier mode of construction, exceeds the stability of heretofore known devices of this type and especially allows for a price worthy erection of widely spanned support structures.
In order to implement these objects and others which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, the steel support structure comprises at least one tension element having at least one hollow profile or section member which extends in a cable-like configuration or catenary curve between support locations and within which there is arranged at least one prestressing or pretensioning cable. The hollow profile member is provided with a filler material or filler and the prestressing cable forms in conjunction with the filler a connection with the hollow profile member.
The method of erecting the inventive support structure contemplates drawing the prestressing or pretensioning cable into the hollow profile member and tensioning the same at least to such an extent that there is compensated the bending through or sag of the support structure due to its inherent weight. Thereafter, the hollow profile member is pressed out with the filler so that there is formed a connection between the prestressing cable and the hollow profile member.
There is preferably used as the hollow profile member a steel hollow profile or sectional element and as the filler injection cement (mortar).